Guess Who
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: [UPDATE.SAT.11] Poems. Contest. Prize. You get the drill. Contest details in inside somewhere? ! .I'm Back. ! [UPDATE] Mwhaha [cough] X.x
1. NO MORE VOTES

My blue eyes haven't seen much

With that hunch of hate some bring me

I've decided the attention of others

Might fill that hole in my heart

That burns when you plucked it out

Like the mother I sought out to find

But left with a heart that binds

With the whisper of sleep

I'm lying in the dying fate

That's taught me to hate what I can't love

Fighting for myself in a crime

When I find

The one's I love

In a pool of blood that left my brother to file

The one case he can

To fan my anger and doused it out

To avenge my family honor

Tears and dreams that should not be

An avenger to avenge

A sleep to dream

A laugh to see.

That could bring my place

To see

What's there to see

Through

Cold onyx eyes

Sea green pools

A enlighten baby blues

Fine eyes have seen what left behind

Branded in this world.

* * *

**Hacker: Well i guess my poetry is better than my writing o.O but give it a shot. Try reading my first full lenght Naruto fic.**


	2. NO MORE VOTES

**Hacker: Since you guys inspired meh. I'll start writing poems only. I'll hold a contest every Monday for two poems [today is Tuesday --;;]. I deadline is Friday, September 3rd. If you could guess who I'm writing about in ethier poem [or both]. I'll personally write a poem for your fave character . Deal? Great, have fun figuring it out. Good Luck! Read and Review!**

* * *

Am I that voice...at the back of your head?

Asking you not to dread

I'm hear to guide your way

I'm your older figure

To love and say

"You count in my heart, we'll never be apart"

But your cold eyes beg to differ

As I become a drifter

Your threats. Your lies

Are only to cover up what you want to say.

Am I standing in your way?

Little one do not fret

I'll hold you tight but not just yet

Shall I mutter the three words, when you are ready

I'll hold you tight just like you teddy

I'll hold you tight from the hate

I'll tight you tight just you wait

I'll let you go when you are asleep

Or just drift into a world where there is no hate.

* * *

**Hacker: Guess who? It's...Nah! I wont tell you XP Take your time, or have a shot at the first poem.**


	3. NO MORE VOTES

**Hacker: Well XD Nobody got my poems guesses right. The first one was Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto.The second one was Temari and Gaara. XDD you guys gotta rack your noodles to get my poems right. But I made them a bit easier now. XPP Good luck! Deadline Guesses: Friday, September 10.**

* * *

What are you doing?

I'll ask the same question

Your aggression

Is almost an obsession

My candy eyed man

I have a confession

Wait, move! Get out of the way!

To your last request

I must express

To anybody's guess

I have an obsession

Let me refreshen your mind

How the time...

Hold on! Wait a minute!

Let me do this, your sucha a bore.

Hey! Don't make me start war!

We fought and swore and there goes

Our candy man, out the door

From that day on and forevermore

Rich or poor

Our candy man became

Just and apple core.

**

* * *

Hacker: Guess Right! Read it Twice! Rack your brains! Read and Review.**


	4. NO MORE VOTES

**Hacker: You know what to do. Read and Review. Read Twice and Think hard!**

* * *

Does my war face offend you?

Good! Let it be!

Cause you have to pay the fee

For looking at the face of a warrior

I warned you crook

Hey! Don't turn away, I saw you look

Your not off the hook

I'm gonna make the books

Yes my face will make it!

I saw your smile, don't fake it

My face is something to die for

Neh! Go away your sucha bore

My face is something you cant see

Believe me it's a to scream

**Hacker: Clicky the little button and Review! and maybe you will win . Many will enter. One will win. [Always wanted to say that XDD]**


	5. NO MORE VOTES

**Hacker: Hey fellow reviewers. [take a look at guesses] x.X you guys guesses are really off. [ducks random objects] XD Okies guys I'll give you a hint.**

**-When reading my poems I THINK OF EVERYBODY FROM HIDDEN LEAF/HIDDEN SAND. There's a big hint right there and also most of the characters I write about are well known in Fanfics and sometimes peoples favourites. **

**-Once I write ONE poem about that person I will make no more. [Doesn't count the request from the people who won] So don't bother guessing and guessing its "Gaara" "Gaara" "Gaara!" [I wrote about him and Temari in Chapter 2] So he and Temari are out of the list.XP [i love faces]**

**-Think of EVERYONE FROM HIDDEN LEAF/SAND. Even the not-so-important-people /XDD their people too! **

**Well I hope you guys use my advice and figure out my poems quick .=D**


	6. WINNER!

**Hacker: Finally!** **;-; someone got it right! SasuNaruLover you're our lucky winner for guessing Kankuro for Chapter 4! Send in your request for your poem. This chapter will no longer accept guesses/reviews for this poem.**


	7. WINNER!

**Hacker: Hai, hai!! We gots another winner!! Leerocks () you are the winner for chapter 3!**

**Ethier e-mail me or review for your request of your poem!**

**Also NaruSaskluver or (something like that has to request one too!)**

**I'll be posting up the other poem on Sunday I got to do the Chuunin exam Friday and Saturday x.X killer!! **

**Anyways Wish Me LUCK!**


	8. FOR LEE ROCKS

I've been pushed to the ground

Been wearing this frown

Till you came along

And told me to get up

I never knew that you could be close

Just near my heart

Some call you a fruit tart

Some say you're an old fart

But Guy!

My Gai, Gai-sensei

You're that fire in my eyes

That tells the other guys

"Back off, you turd!"

I'm gonna be apart of your herd

Pass me the green tights

I'm gonna soar through new highs

Place that bowl on my head

And cut away my dread

There Vola!

I'm lean and fear!

Like you my dear queer

Oh Gai-sensei! I was there

When that white eyed freak

Laughed me

You flipped him the bird

I was there and heard

The angels singing

I...was your new turd!

* * *

**Hacker: That's as humorous as I could make it D I hope you like it Lee rock.**


	9. FOR NARUSASU

Hey I've seen you before 

Tired and lonely with no place to sleep.

Hey! I've seen you too

Surrounded by a family and with a brother who ignores you

But at least it's nice to find someone who knows

How it feels to be alone

So many nights I've dreamed that same dream

Of meeting you

I know you, that kid down the street

You walked with your head hung low

Your blonde hair always with that craze

I turn to gaze

At the blond little kid

And wonder what does he think

I've said the same thing

You're always in that corner

Brooding my your self

I wanted to ask

To give you hand

To help you smile

To help you laugh

But you'd always turn away and scoff

It's not my fault

I've always been alone

Never wanting help

It's always been that way

But I know you, that kid in my class

The one with the stare is like glass

If only I could break and see what's it inside

It's nothing

Just to the same as you

Tired and lonely

Sad and Depress

I never knew how you can't rest

With the thought in your head

With no one to love

It'd give you a hug

But you'd turn and walk

I need one

So do I

Guess were not the right people

To Stress and sigh

Just lie here

Lonely...almost to cry.

* * *

**Hacker: Hope you like it NaruSasu. x.X i hard a hard time writing it. NOTICE: Sorry guys i forgot to update the poems and stuff. I had the Chuunin Exam to do and stuff x.X RPing gets too meh LOL I'm Rping Inuzuka Kiba Huggles plushie **


	10. Tenth Chapter VOTES CLOSED

**Hacker: You guys nearly got me in trouble for this...X.X I was writing this weeks poems in my school agenda and my teacher was yelling at me, thinking it was suicide notes I was writing...LOL anyways here's this weeks "Suicide Note"**

* * *

Your find my reason to be

Somewhat unlikely to breathe

My attention in burning

My kunai is yearning for that fresh slice of life you see

I went psycho

That day

I started to pray

My head was playing tricks

For the mind of a genius is like no other

In the dark pool I sought out my brother

For the days were young and so was I

Full of life but dying inside

Wanted by others

Hated by many

I told him

"Hate me! Despise me! For you shall becomes the avenger who avenges many for some"

Now hush little boy you'll see me in the dream that conceives every ounce of hate for me

* * *

**Hacker: Guess right, Check it Twice. Review**


	11. Eleventh Chapter VOTE CLOSED

**Hacker: Suicide Note Number 2 LOL**

* * *

Does one eye tell me the truth?

Does one eye tell me the lies?

Underneath it all it doesn't matter

It sends to into a swirl of emotions

Both love and old

My sight bleeds tears

That fell from the sky

The day I looked up

And thought I was blind

But it seems I got

My Vision

To make that decision

To bury the lie

My heart beats and sighs

It's only your fault

I was there to get caught

Red handed with the eye

Of lies

* * *

**Hacker: Read and Reviews**


	12. WINNER!

**Hacker: Damn Irukapooka, your quick X.x. You got the second poem right. Send in your request. The Tenth Chapter is still on for votes!**


	13. WINNERS!

**Hacker: Hai hai another winner! ...or should I say winnerS X.X very fast you guys, but that was an easy one XP. O.O but this is tough...SoraOokami, SasuNaru-kun AND Ariyah-chan all got it right...nyaaa...x.X what am I gonna do now? Shrugs Oh Well! I gotta write you al poems... Sigh NAH! Im just jokin! I love writing poems. So you guys send your request. And Irukapooka, I have your poem just sit tight. Like Itachi said "The mind of a genius is like no other" LOL so gimme a break. I'll get all this done. PLUS I'll update the poems.**

**P.S- People the Eleventh chapter is no longer open for votes x.X please read the Chapter name title thingy. It's updated every time.**


	14. FOR SASUNARU AND ARIYAHCHAN

**Hacker: Okies, I got Ariyah-chan's poem and SasuNaru's poem done. X.x dont worry i'll get on with the others soon enough. Just sit tight.**

* * *

You know were alike in so many ways

Then one

You have a desire for the one you love

And so do I

It's funny how we never sat down to talk

To get to know each other

In so many ways

We're perfect together

You never deserved that cold shoulder

I've never thought of that

You never deserved those to little words of admiration

I could second that

I would give you that pat on the back

I would tell you, you look great in that

Never though oil and water could mix are well as we do

But its funny how the game of love is played

With us at the hand

We could make something of our lives grand.

**-Ariyah-chan's poem**

* * *

Your soft golden hair

Raven black coils

Baby blues that bind at the heart

Cold onyx eyes that tear me apart

Inside we know

That we're pieces of that big puzzle

We call life

I want to be apart of yours

To wake up every morning

With your smile by my side

You lighten my day

You know last time I prayed

That you would to be in dreams and leave me with that kiss goodbye

While I drowned in your black lies

Of not noticing me

How I longed for your soft lips

That whispered the words

I've wanted to hear everyday of my life

I, swore I could never heard them

Love, is what I feel when you came along

You, are my all.

What I'm trying to say is...you know

Figure it out

**-SasuNaru's poem**


	15. NOTE

**Hacker: well um, fellow loveable reviewers...how I can I break this to you guys... (Scratches head)...i might not be continuing...this fic. (Ducks random objects) lots of stuff are going on in my boring life...and yeah. I'm kinda messed up...so this is on permanent hiatus **


	16. I'M BACK?

I think of the times I've had

I think the times I've cried

It never adds up

To hold much of the pain he felt

Before I came to realize

It's no reason to cry

My mom said to break the habit

Of moping around

The park says I've gone numb

Some say he's dumb

But he's my idol

I look up to him

He's never cried over his problems

He's kept that grin

It shows he's a winner

And that's what I want to be

I guess it's something from the heart

From me to you

You're my idol

Naruto there's nothing in my mind

That begs to differ

As I became the drifter of my lies

The cries came clear

I'll be like you

It's nothing like waking up

And feeling brand new

When I got a person like you, who knows what its

Like.

Eventually we all knew you won the fight.

* * *

**Hacker: Um... I guess I'm back. I have recovered! I guess since I share my poems and stuff to you guys I guess I'll share my life. I went the doctors and stuff and I never I had so many things wrong with me o.O I'm like going blind, my visions a bit blurry and I have this thing when I'm under strong lights I get dizzy and I have to take medicine for that and I suffer a bit of depression. O.o makes you wonder where all these depressing poems came from, eh? Well I'm fine now. Oh the poem up there (points to poem) that came from the heart, I personally think Naruto is the best idol. I've always thought of him as someone I look up to so...yeah and Gaara too. (Shrugs) but anyways, I haven't forgotten about your poems. I'll get them up as soon as I can . Thanks for giving me reviews you guys.**


	17. VOTES OPEN

Oh my love!

Your love comes in many different ways

Sometimes spicy

Sometimes crunchy

I hug you tight

But not to crumble

Your smell is all so humble

I've never told you how I felt

When I saw you sitting on that rack

I said you myself

Damn that's a nice pack!

I ran to you my arms wide open

Yourself all colorful and all

Damn I never yet you cost much

Wait...Dang...did you see that Coco munch?

**

* * *

**

**Hacker: Well um...o.O still recovering? Actually not really XDD I'm a bit ditzy from the medicine but I was in the pranking mood at school! LOL But yeah i'm all tuckered out...so one poem today. And I still didn't forget! Your requests! Yus, I have the poems in my agenda! XD No where to write in class. So yeah...i'm just takin it easy cause it's Friday! **


	18. WINNER!

**Hacker: Your very very quick o.O or my poem was way to easy. But yeah Sasu-Naru is our winner. You know the drill. (Sweatdrop) I never knew my poems were that good that all yal would review.**


	19. VOTES OPEN

I see you but can't you see me?

Lift your head from the steam

Cuase your in my dream

The one I've seen

Taking me in your warm sercure arms

Your teasing me like a kitty with yarn

But your cuter than that

Your eyes are like a trap

I fall into them

Like no other

Hope I'm not a bother

I watch and pray

That one day

You'll notice me like fame

From under your mane

I whisper from where am hiding

Just waiting for you to find

That I'm better than fine dining

* * *

**Hacker: Guess and review.**


	20. WINNER!

**Hacker: Your very very quick o.O or my poem was way to easy. But yeah Irukapooka is our winner. You know the drill. sweatdrop I never knew my poems were that good that all yal would review.**


	21. NOTE

**Hacker: Oh My Gosh! I'm soo sorry guys ;;; I've so track of everything. Stupid boys been distacting meh. (smacks hormones) Anyways. You've gotta refresh my mind of poem requests. Kk Winner review me again and I'll get everything done**


	22. FOR NARUSASU

Fine if that's the way to be

I faced the facts

That everyone hates me

But you...everyone loves you

I hated you for that

Your stuck up and rude

But I always found you sexy

With those dark eyes and hair

I'm the envy to all

For my skills and sheer intelligence

I'll outwit the witless

Like you, despise me

For all you do is hate

But were one the same

Your bright yellow mane

Brings me close to touch those lips

Once in a morning

For we're both yearning

That one glimpse of glory

**

* * *

**

**Hacker: Hahahah! I did it XPP see?! A Naru.Sasu DARK fic with a hint of yaoi XDD couldn't help it. I'm a fan of everything. Ok one down! 1 to go! Or...two?? This is for Naru-Sasu**


	23. NARUTO'S POEM

It's your birthday

And you're alive

Some people wonder how you've survived

Under the weather and still in the rain

You've to bring out your happiness in pain

Another year older

Another year to bring

It's funny how much you grown

From that sad little boy everyone know

To this great little ninja with the heart of gold

From under the tree and to that one branch

You've bloom from that bud

To that blonde everybody loves

Naruto, happy birthday from me to you.

And everyone in Konoha, who've grown up

With you.

* * *

**Hacker: (whips out tissue)...this where everybody goes... "AWWWW!!" Heh, a little birthday poem to Naruto, everybody's favorite blonde.**


	24. Haku's poem

Life is like a snowball

Or like a glitter dome

I've been rushed and crushed

And stolen away from the little place I call home

But I met you that day

The snow falling the background made everything look nice

Somewhat like a liquid dream

I found myself by your side

Putting away that life I lived a few screams and pleas ago

I learned that when people are protecting something

Truly precious to them

They truly will become as strong as they must be

It that's I figured there was a question behind that

You've said in your eyes

Do you have anyone special in your life?

That you've died twice to start a new

As this perfect flower

As that pure flower of blue.

-Haku

* * *

**Hacker: (rises from the dead) I'm baaaaccccckkkkk!! XDD I'm still alive people don't worry. I've just been very busy (Cousin: Booo!! That's a lie you lazy ass!!!) n.n; don't listen. I still haven't forgotten about the poems. I've eaten my vegetables to remember them! (gags). So I'll be updating as soon as I can!!**


	25. NOTE

Sorry guys but I don't know if I'm going to end the poems thing or put it on hiatus you guys decide. ;; I'm ALL out of ideas.

-Hacker


	26. VOTES OPEN

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You never know fear

How much it loves you, please take my sunshine away.

You are my nightmare

My only nightmare

You make me happy when dad's not there

You never know tears

Until you taste them

Please put mommy's blade away.

You are my family

My only family

You make happy when you are there

You never know me

When you see me

Please don't take away my mask.

* * *

**Hacker: I'm back. Bleh, IM SOOO FREAKIN' SORRY GUYS!! SERIOUSLY. RA, IM SO STUPID!! OK OK OK. I GOT THIS POEM DOWN AND I NEED TO DO A SASU/NARU NOW FOR...UM...SASU/NARU-CHAN METHINKS! OK I'LL DO AFTER THIS ON. ON THE SAME DAY. REMEMBER GUESS, FOR THIS POEM. –HINTHINT- IT HAS 3 CHARACTERS IN IT.**


	27. SASUNARU'S POEM

We don't mix

Not at all

You're happy

I'm sad

You're mad

My life's crappy

Every morning I wake up to this lonely house

I bet you do the same

You wonder why you're still alive

When pain hits you in the face

Wake up, its reality

Something we run away from

Whether it's plotting a victory plan

Or restoring your resting clan

It's all the same

We're looking for love

And we saw each other

Some people scoff at me

Some people laugh at me

I cry myself to sleep every night

In that same lonely bed

Wishing you were by my side

To guide me

To love me

To pet my hair and sigh

I'll love you forever

I'll love you for always

Just look at me forever

And say you'll die with me

* * *

**Hacker: Badum!! Ta-Da! I did it woot! . R&R**


End file.
